staroceantlhfandomcom-20200213-history
Synopsis 71-80
Previous: Synopsis 61-70 Next: Synopsis 81-90 Tamiel, the Zealot The group finds Sarah lying on a sacrificial dais in a giant chamber. A statue of the Archfiend, Asmodeus, dominates the room, and in front of it stands Tamiel, the man who was preaching in Tropp. Edge demands to know Tamiel´s intentions, but Tamiel´s calm, unrepentant answers serve only to infuriate Edge all the more. With Edge´s anger, the crest on his hand begins to glow, and the party charges into battle. Staring into the Abyss Defeated, Tamiel falls into an abyss along with his summoning symbol, his body crystallizing almost like a Grigori. Seeing Sarah safe, Edge realizes that he has made the right choice after all, and he thanks his friends for helping him along. Meanwhile, Faize discovers the hair ornament of the girl from the Black Tribe lying in a nearby pit, his eyes reflecting the crimson of the ornament´s jewel in shock and despair. When Edge calls out to him, his reply is devoid of emotion. Blue Skies Again The group leaves the Purgatorium, relieved to have the blue skies of Roak overhead once again. Sarah heads off on her own, saying she must notify Eleyna that the Archfiend´s resurrection has been averted, leaving Edge and the others startled at the abruptness of her departure. Lymle notices a change in Faize´s behavior, though he swiftly brushes her off. Suddenly, Edge receives a call from Welch ordering the party back to the Calnus, and the crew heads back toward the ship. Crisis on Aeos When Edge and company return to Calnus, the always-energetic Welch greets them with an order from the USTA to return to Aeos. Apparently, communications with the exploration base there have been cut off, and Earth has been unable to make contact with Eldar as well. Worried, Edge gives orders to depart for Aeos as soon as preparations are complete. Farewell to Roak As the Calnus takes off from Roak, Edge and the others regret that they are unable to say goodbye to Sarah in person. Unexpectedly, a calm, dreamy voice joins in: "Goodbye Sarah! Oh, um...you mean me?" As it turn out, Sarah had made her way onboard after all. Edge welcomes her into the party, expressing gratitude for her and Eleyna´s help in getting him back on his feet. As the others converse, Faize alone stares wordlessly at the dwindling image of Roak on the screen. Vista of Destruction The group arrives on Aeos to find a scene of total devastation. The exploration base has been reduced to rubble, and Bacchus confirms that there are no life signs to be found in the area. As Edge, Reimi, and Faize confront the loss of their former companions, a strange black ship resembling the Calnus flies overhead. Myuria tells them that similar black ships, called Phantoms, have recently been spreading destruction across the galaxy, suggesting they might be behind whatever happened to the exploration base as well. Furious, Edge leads the party in the direction of the black ship, toward the southern coast. Attack of the Phantoms The group finds the black ship on the coast, discovering it is indeed similar to Calnus, but with strange weaponry and armor all its own. Suddenly the party is surrounded by a ring of black figures bearing a strong resemblance to the SRF members stationed on Aeos. Ignoring Edge´s questions, one of the soldiers lunges forward to attack. Edge reluctantly meets the challenge, slicing back-and the Phantom soldier dissolves into silicon dust. As more of the inhuman soldiers arrive, Edge and the others ready their weapons. Reunited with Crowe As Edge and company struggle against the Phantom soldiers, they notice the Phantom ship preparing to fire a particle cannon directly at them. Suddenly, the cannon explodes, as an Eldarian Sol flies in to provide aid. The Sol lands, and its occupants emerge-none other than Crowe and Arumat. The two clean up the surrounding Phantom soldiers in an instant, and Crowe approaches Edge, only to be thrown back by a lightning bolt from Myuria. She advances on Crowe, intending to kill him, but he plays back the last words of her late husband, Lucien. Finally learning the truth, Myuria falls to the ground in tears. Faize´s Decision Reunited with his friends, Crowe explains the situation they face: Grigori, Phantoms, the threat they pose to the galaxy...and the destruction of Eldar. Faize nearly loses his mind when he learns of the death of his homeworld, but Arumat brings him back to his senses. Just then, Crowe hears from the Aquila that the Eldarian emigration fleet is under attack by Phantoms. Leaving the destruction of the Grigori on Aeos to Edge and Arumat, Crowe hurries back to the Aquila. Faize also makes a decision: Unable to bear the thought of leaving his brethren in danger, he joins Crowe, and bids farewell to Edge and the others. Armaros Manifest The group finds the corpse of a queen ant-like insect insect deep within the warren. Suddenly Arumat senses something amiss, as the Grigori nearby begins absorbing the corpse, transforming it into the giant monster Armaros Manifest. The creature attempts to exert mental control over Edge and the others, but Arumat brings them back to their senses, and the party prepares to do battle with their new enemy. Previous: Synopsis 61-70 Next: Synopsis 81-90 Category:Data Category:Synopsis